Vodka
by hippiechic
Summary: While babysitting Pan and Bra one night, Goten, Trunks and Marron decide to sample some adult drinks, but is one night of fun worth all the trouble to follow?
1. Babysitting

Disclaimer: As I always get to mention at posting time, I do not own _DBZ_, as much as I might wish I could. _The Weather Channel_ is also beyond my grasp as well. Oh well, back to the old drawing board, as they say.

A/N: I know it has been forever and I have been promising this fic for years, I just never really got around to writing it. Well, when I found the outline so nicely laid-out for me not too long ago, I just had to get started. I was going to write the entire story before posting the first chapter to avoid long delays on chapters, but this is getting underway early for a special occasion. Congratulations on the graduation, Jadedbest!! I hope you all enjoy.

I did want to point out that I tweaked Marron's age for story purposes. They are as follow: Pan 6, Bra 5, Marron 15, Goten 18 & Trunks 19.

Vodka

Chapter 1: Babysitting

"But Mommy! I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go with you!" Pan cried hysterically as she clung to her mother's leg, refusing to allow her parents to leave.

Years had pasted since Videl and Gohan, Pan's parents, had been afforded the opportunity to spend time with other adults without children tagging along. Needless to say, the young parents were thrilled for the opportunity given them by the recently gained maturity shown by Trunks, Goten and Marron. No force in heaven on or earth was going to prevent their night out with friends, much less a small, six-year-old girl.

"Sweetheart," Videl spoke to her daughter with much more patience than she felt, "Mommy and Daddy have plans tonight. We're going to have dinner out with Bulma and Vegeta."

"But I wanna go!" Pan insisted stubbornly. "What if I get hungry and you're not here? Who'll feed me?" As was typical among Saiyans, hunger was the child's chief concern. Only fighting can surpass hunger on a Saiyan's priority list.

"Darling," Videl managed to pry her super strong daughter from her legs and squatted to the girl's level, "if you get hungry, just tell Goten, Trunks or Marron. Any one of them could get you some food."

"Are you sure?" Pan questioned with concern.

Squatting alongside his wife, Gohan smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Absolutely positive."

Looking thoughtfully at her father, Pan finally nodded. "All right. I'll stay with Uncle Goten, but only if you promise to hurry back."

"Deal," Gohan agreed to his daughter's terms, extending his hand and shaking hers. "We'll be back to get you tomorrow morning. Now, you be sweet and behave, squirt." Gohan affectionately ruffled the tomboy's hair before standing to leave.

"You two remember the rules!" Bulma was cautioning both Trunks and Goten with Vegeta's expression from beside his wife adding a certain sense of doom to the situation.

"Yes, Mom. I know where all the emergency numbers are, I have your cell number and all possible escape routes will be thoroughly blocked." Trunks rolled his eyes. His mother really was too much of a worry wart.

"Okay, then." Bulma smiled. "We'll be back. I love you both." She bent to kiss her daughter, Bra, on the forehead as Vegeta snorted his disgust and led the way out of Capsule Corps, his residence while stuck on the back-water planet these humans called Earth.

Trunks moved to stand in the empty doorway where he watched the parents leave for their dinner at Gohan's college. Once the car was out of sight, he stepped inside, closed the door and looking at his best pal, Goten, gave a long sigh. "Am I ever glad they're gone."

"What do you mean?" Marron asked from a short distance away, sitting with both Pan and Bra as the two chibis played a clapping game.

"Well," Trunks grinned and stepped toward everyone, "before too much longer two little girls will be in bed, and then we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"But I'm not tired," Bra protested.

"Tough cookies, sis. Eight is your bedtime," Trunks grinned.

"My bedtime isn't 'til nine," Pan faced Trunks with her hands on her hips.

"Tough luck, kid." Trunks smiled maliciously. "Tonight it's at eight."

"I'm not going to bed until nine!" Pan screamed furiously.

As Trunks opened his mouth to reply, Goten cut him off. "Pan, sweetheart. You don't want to stay up past eight," he gently spoke to the girl.

Pan simply frowned as she took the bait. "Why not?"

"Well," Goten explained, "anyone who stays up past eight will have to watch _The Weather Channel_ with all the adults." Goten smiled, basking in his own genius.

"The Weather Channel?" Pan asked disbelievingly.

"That's what I said," Goten continued to smile, "_The Weather Channel_."

"Yuck!" Pan made a disgusted face.

"That's right," Goten encouraged Pan to play right into his hands. "So, are you going to bed at eight or watching _The Weather Channel_ for a whole hour?"

Frowning, Pan looked to Bra for guidance as Bra nodded her head a few times before yawning. With a sigh, Pan relented. "I'll go to at eight," she mumbled under her breath. "But I won't like it!" she added forcefully.

"All right," Marron accepted for all the teens. "Now, it's only a few minutes until eight, so you girls go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth, and I'll be there in a few minutes with glasses of water. Okay?" Marron laid out her game plan.

"All right," Pan spoke as Bra nodded her agreement before both girls headed toward Bra's room, like lambs to the slaughter.

As soon as the chibis were out of earshot, Trunks began laughing. "Good one, 'Ten! _The Weather Channel_?! How did you come up with that one on the spot? I know I was stuck!"

Goten simply grinned, soaking up the praise. "What can I say? I'm a genius." He sat down in a recliner, trying his best to appear dignified.

"Genius, my foot!" Trucks laughed as he threw a chenille pillow at his best friend.

"Hey!" Goten yelled as Trunks's projectile hit him square on the nose.

Laughing at her two best friends, Marron rose from her spot on the rug. "You two have so many issues," she proclaimed, shaking her head sadly. "I'm going to get those two some water and into bed so we can watch something other than _The Weather Channel_." She shot Goten a meaningful look before looking at Trunks. "You did say you know the T.V.'s code, right?"

Trunks nodded. "Yep. 'Gravity Room'. Mom had to pick something Dad could remember. I mean, how much easier could it be to guess?"

Shaking her head again and chuckling, Marron left the two older boys to themselves while she prepared the small glasses of water for the girls and took them to Bra's bedroom.

As she neared the bedroom door, Marron overheard Bra and Pan talking.

"Do you really think they're watching _The Weather Channel_?" Bra asked her best friend.

"No," Pan stated. "It's boring! You know them."

Before either girl could comment further, Marron pushed the door open and smiled. "Good news, girls! It's going to be a beautiful, sunny day tomorrow with a slight breeze and a high of eighty-six."

Both girls wore identical expressions beginning with the "deer in the headlights" look and turning to excitement as they grinned at one another and leaping from their spot on the floor, crawled beneath the sheets of Bra's giant, pink bed.

"Thank you for the water, Marron," Pan smiled sweetly as she and Bra sipped their cups.

"You're very welcome," Marron smiled before taking the now empty cups from her wards and setting them to the side. "Now, you two close your eyes and get some sleep so you can enjoy that beautiful day tomorrow. Okay?" Marron smiled as she tucked each girl beneath the sheet and comforter.

"Okay," Bra agreed sleepily, mid-yawn.

"G'night," Pan snuggled lower beneath the blanket.

After smiling once more at the little girls, Marron gathered their drinking cups, clicked off the bedside table lamp and crossed to the room's door using the light from an outlet night light, making certain to close the door as she exited.

"They give you any trouble?" Goten asked curiously when Marron returned to the living room.

"Nope." Marron smiled. "Not a one."

"Praise, Dende!" Trunks exclaimed. "We can turn the channel!" He quickly reached for the remote.

"No so fast!" Marron's tone made Trunks freeze. "Give them long enough to actually go to sleep before you change that to something better."

"Yeah," Goten agreed unhappily. "Pan'll make us miserable if she catches us in a lie."

"As would Bra," Trunks muttered, replacing the remote. "I'll wait, but that doesn't mean I'll like it."

"All right, then. We'll just wait a little longer to start having fun. We have almost all night, after all," Marron smiled as she plopped down on the couch between her two friends and prepared to watch _The Weather Channel_.

A/N: It has been forever since I posted a _DBZ_ story, and I have been looking forward to getting back to the fandom I love so much. Please, let me know what you thought by leaving a review. And, I'm sure JB won't mind some more congratulations on her graduation. Peace and Out, everyone!


	2. Boredom

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any thing worth owning. I know, life sucks.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers who were kind enough to review last time! I am so excited about posting again. I really hope you continue to read, enjoy and review! Now, let's get this story started!

Vodka

Chapter 2: Boredom

"I can't take this anymore!" Trunks moaned. "I don't care about the ocean currents off the coast of Australia!"

Marron simply chuckled to herself as Goten nodded his head in agreement with Trunks's sentiments.

"Give me the remote! I'm changing that station! I don't care if the girls are asleep or not! I am tired of the weather!"

With a sigh, Marron conceded. "Just find something decent. I'm not spending all night watching sports with the two of you."

"Yeah, Trunks," Goten nodded agreement. "Humans suck at sports anyway. Let's watch a movie."

"All right." Trunks skimmed the channels, looking for a promising movie to watch.

"Hey! Go back!" Marron yelled at Trunks as he passed a channel.

Frowning, the young Saiyan prince did as the human girl asked of him. "What?"

"Right there!" Marron exclaimed happily. "I saw the first half of this movie once before. I'd like to see the ending. It's hilarious, a satirical comedy of all those cheesy, classic teen movies."

"Sounds interesting," Trunks commented with raised brow as Goten busted into laughter at the leading actress when she fell through a staircase and into the basement of her home with a rug, bringing furniture, including a piano, down the hole after her.

"I love this movie," Son Goten declared happily, settling into a routine of laughter which would last until the credits began to role.

"I can't believe that guy's sister was seriously chasing him. That was disgusting!" Trunks lamented as the credits scrolled across the screen.

"I liked the clapping guy," Goten grinned.

Turning off the television, Marron smiled to herself. "I told you guys it was funny. So, now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have a fun idea unless you two are scared," Trunks grinned evilly.

"I'm not scared!" Goten responded by default as he had for years.

Marron could not help but roll her eyes at the two boys. "What did you have in mind, Trunks?"

"Well," Trunks grinned. "The other day, I found an almost full bottle of Smirnoff Mom somehow lost. At the time, I knew I would want to do something with it, but I didn't have any idea what. Since she hasn't missed it yet, I doubt she will. So are you game?" Trunks gave his most winsome smile, his cornflower eyes dancing with mischief. Trunks never seemed more alive than when he was trying to get away with something his mother would kill for if only she knew. Trouble seemed to be his middle name.

"I don't know," Goten started, as usual. Trunks never could figure out why Goten always hesitated at every one of his great ideas, even though Trunks always won in the end. After being best friends for so many years, you would think Goten would finally get with the program and just concede to Trunks's great schemes right from the get-go instead of prolonging the inevitable through his hesitations at angering his mother.

"I'm game," Marron cut off Goten's reasons or not wanting to follow Trunks' lead. "If Bulma never notices the bottle gone, there's no way we'll get caught."

"Well," Goten began again, still sounding hesitant.

"It's settled then," Trunks interrupted. "I'll be right back with the bottle. You two go get some glasses, and dig out the orange juice. I've heard it's really good mixed together." Trunks rose and without another look, set out to remove the bottle from its hiding place in his room.

"Let's go," Marron tapped Goten on his knee before rising to her feet and leading the way into the Briefs family's enormous kitchen.

"I'm still not so sure this is a good idea," Goten faintly protested as he followed Marron.

"Of course it's not a good idea," the blonde laughed as she set three glasses on the kitchen's island. "But it's a fun one. The only thing we have to worry about it getting caught."

"Which we're not going to do," Trunks confidently proclaimed as he entered the room with his prize.

Re-emerging from the refrigerator with a large carton of orange juice, Marron nodded her agreement. "Exactly." She smiled and placed the carton beside the glasses she had removed earlier.

Standing back, Goten watched as Trunks poured the clear liquid into the bottom of each large glass, filled them with orange juice and Marron then gave each a good stir with a long-handled tea spoon.

"Let's go" Trunks smiled as he handed each of his friends a drink, gathered the bottle, carton and spoon and lead the way back to the living room where the three tasted their drinks and finding the screwdrivers to their liking, each had several. Goten and Trunks, being Saiyans, naturally drank roughly double Marron's consumption.

"Aww," Marron whined, a pout on her lips when she found the bottle empty while trying to get a refill. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Trunks replied.

"Does anyone feel anything?" Goten questioned.

"Not really. Maybe it takes a while to kick in," Trunks suggested, flipping a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I don't feel anything either," Marron giggled from her seat on the plush couch.

"Well," Trunks frowned. "What now?"

"I know!" Goten grinned brightly. "We can play Twister! I love that game! Pan and I play all the time!"

"Me, too!" Trunks chimed in, his blue eyes full of delight.

Lifting a brow at Trunks' excitement over a kids' game, Marron smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That actually does sound like fun."

"Then Twister it is!" Trunks was still wearing a grin that was eerily Son-like in its nature.

"I'll get it!" Goten called happily as he jumped from his seat and went in search of the game, walking a little toward the left with every step.

Once Goten had exited the living room, Marron busted into a giggling fit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Goten was drunk!"

Fighting back his own desire to join Marron's giggling fit, Trunks replied, "That's probably because he is."

Instantly serious, Marron gazed into Trunks' crystalline eyes. "Are you drunk, too?"

"I don't know," Trunks admitted. "I guess there's only one way to tell." With that, the young prince set his feet, took a deep breath and stood before bursting into laughter. "My head feels funny now that I'm standing."

"Mine, too," Goten complained as he stepped back into the room, a box containing Twister under his arm. Laughing, he stumbled into the middle of the living room, sat and began preparing the game.

"Who goes first?" Marron asked once Goten had the game ready and was contentedly spinning the dial which he held in his lap.

Trunks glanced between his two friends before grinning. "You go first, Marron."

"Yeah!" Goten joined Trunks' cause. "Ladies first!"

"Fine," Marron commented, sticking her tongue out at her two friends. Climbing to her feet, Marron felt the world spin as her head swam before everything else was replaced with a giddiness she had not known for years. Reaching down, Marron gave the spinner a quick spin.

"Right hand, green," Goten announced with that ridiculous Son grin covering his face, amplified by the alcohol coursing through his veins.

"All right," Marron replied as she took a spot on the same mat.

Several turns later found the teens woven together on the mat with Trunks, having gone last, mostly above everyone else and Marron mostly above Goten and slightly to the side of both boys.

"You think you can make it?" Marron giggled to Trunks as he cautiously moved his left hand toward its new location.

"I think so," Trunks said with a frown.

Looking up at Trunks, his head craned as far as was possible, Goten grinned and added, "You have to make it Trunks or Marron and I will beat you at something for the first time ever!"

Growling, Trunks turned a glare to his best friend, realizing all too late exactly how precarious his positioning was as his right hand slipped, causing Trunks to fall, his mouth agape in surprise as he took both the other teens down to the floor with him.

"Ew! Trunks! You just kissed me!" Goten squealed as he squirmed from beneath his two friends. "That was gross!" he exclaimed again as he stood.

"Trust me, it wasn't any better on my end," Trunks glowered at his best friend before noticing Marron's giggles still coming from the game mat. "What's so funny?"

Near hysterics, Marron forced herself to calm enough to sit and speak, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're what's so funny. You-…kissed Goten!" Marron burst into another fit of laughter, falling backward as she did, fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

For a lack of better choices for action, Trunks simply glared at the mirthful woman, looking every bit a clone of his father as he began trying to formulate revenge through the haze in his mind covering all his thoughts.

"Well, I'm certainly not playing Twister with you ever again," Goten frowned. "Maybe we should pick another game."

Once again gaining at least momentary control of her hysterics, Marron made a suggestion from her perch on the floor. "How about we play Truth-Or-Dare?"

"That's a stupid kids' game," Trunks snorted.

Goten grinned mischievously at his friend. "What's wrong, Trunks? Are you scared?"

Frowning again, Trunks shook his head. The crown prince of all Saiyans was scared of nothing; at least he wasn't when there was only a single image of the room around him that actually held still instead of spinning every time he shifted his gaze or turned his head. "I'm not scared of a stupid game."

"Then what's wrong, Trunks?" Marron pushed. "You getting old and serious like Vegeta all ready?"

"I'm not my father," Trunks growled through clenched teeth. "Let's just play the stupid game all ready."

"Okay," Marron grinned, obviously pleased to have gotten her way. "Goten, why don't you go first?"

"Hmm," Goten pondered, his eyes shifting from each of his friends to the other. "Marron, truth or dare?"

Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Marron smiled. "Truth."

"Truth," Goten echoed as he searched for something he didn't know about the daughter of his father's best friend, Krillin. "I know!" Son Goten exclaimed as a question came to him. "Right now, at this very moment, who do you have the absolute biggest crush on? Remember, you have to tell the truth."

"Yeah," Trunks chimed in with his grinning best friend. "And anything we say or do tonight never leaves the three of us. So, answer."

"The truth…" Marron began uneasily. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to answer. "The truth of who I have the absolute biggest crush on right now is-," Marron paused as a blush crept across her pale cheeks, her eyes refusing to meet with either demi-Saiyan', "Briefs Trunks."

A long silence followed Marron's confession before both boys grinned widely.

"Marron's in love with you!" Goten happily congratulated his best buddy.

"I am not in love, you idiots!" Marron roared. "Now, before either of you can open your mouths and say something else stupid, I do believe it's my turn." Looking both Saiyans square in their eyes, the daughter of Android Eighteen smiled sweetly, silently daring either to speak out of turn.

Satisfied her companions where thoroughly submissive, Marron turned her gaze directly and singly on Goten. "Goten," the girl's smile and tone were sweeter than honey, "truth or dare?"

"Um…" Goten debated momentarily. "I think I'll go with a dare."

"Okay," Marron thought briefly before grinning a huge drunken grin. "Goten, I dare you do an impression of Hercule."

Shrugging, Goten agreed. "I am Hercule Satan, the greatest fighter the world has ever known!" Rising to his feet, Goten began prancing around like a strutting peacock. "I am the one who tamed Buu and killed Cell! I certainly did not cower in fear like the rest of you mere mortals!"

Covering her mouth with her hand to suppress giggles, Marron watched as Trunks rose to his feet.

"Hercule Satan! I am the reincarnation of Cell here to seek vengeance on the fighter who killed me!" Trunks bellowed, advancing menacingly on Goten/Hercule.

Goten's eyes flew wide as he fell to his knees, using Marron as a shield between he and Trunks. "Uh, Mister Cell, sir. You've got this all wrong. See, a little boy really defeated you. I-…" Goten forced through his mind through the haze that pervaded every thought. "You see, I only took the credit so he could grow up and have a normal life. Honest!

"Now, please don't kill me, Mister Cell!" Goten groveled, pretending to sob.

Unable to hold back her laughter any longer, Marron fell off her seat at the end of the couch, clutching her sides as she rolled. It took only a moment longer for Trunks to drop to the opposite send of the couch, laughing equally hard, leaving Goten with a confused look on his face.

"Man, that was too good!" Trunks gasped between bouts of laughter. "You sounded just like Hercule!"

Goten could not suppress the grin which crept across his face. "Well, he is family now, after all."

"Yeah, well, I still feel sorry for you on that one," Marron tried her hand at consoling Goten.

"Well, don't feel sorry for me, that it's my turn again, now," Goten grinned. "And I pick you, Trunks. Truth or dare?"

"Oh, heck," Trunks mused. "I'll go with a truth."

"Well," Goten grinned mischievously at his target, "here's my question: do you like Marron?"

His eyes widening in surprise, Trunks quickly recovered enough to nod an affirmative. "Of course, I like Marron. She's a really cool friend."

Sighing in exasperation, Goten shook his head. "You swore to tell the truth when you agreed to play. You know what I meant. Do you like-like Marron?"

"Like, like?" Trunks echoed, receiving a nod of approval from the dark-haired youth. "Well, yeah. I do," Trunks conceded with a sigh, leaving Goten with a stupid grin and Marron too stunned to speak. Knowing the opportunity would not last long, Trunks decided to hurriedly continue the game into its next round. "Marron, truth or dare?"

"This time, I think I'll go with dare," Marron replied as she snapped out of her dazed state.

"Marron," Trunks paused as his crystalline eyes narrowed in thought, "I dare you to do The Funky Chicken."

"What?" Marron wrinkled her nose cutely.

"You heard me," Trunks grinned, realizing how good his dare was.

Sighing, Marron got to her feet. "You know I barely remember how to do this."

"All the funnier," Trunks grinned at the girl as he realized Goten was no longer seated. The question of Goten's location was instantly answered as polka music filled the living room.

"That should help," Goten grinned as he sat down again.

After shooting the other teens a nasty glare, Marron began trying to remember her dance. Just as she was starting to get the hang of things, she realized all too late that her chicken was a little too funky for a drunk teenager to handle as she plopped unceremoniously on her derrière.

As the two boys rolled with laughter, Marron climbed to her feet, her jaw set with resolve at revenge. "Okay, now it's my turn. Trunks, truth or dare?" An almost evil sparkle danced in the girl's eyes.

Remembering the embarrassment of his last truth, Trunks decided to go with, "Dare," after fighting away his laughter and wiping his face dry.

"Good," Marron smirked. "You guys thought my fall was funny. You're going to love this one.

"Trunks, I dare you to kiss Goten, and I'm not talking about his hand or cheek either. I want to see lips connecting, again," Marron grinned.

"Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?! I didn't dare you to dance!" Goten protested as he sobered quickly.

"Because you laughed, too," Marron said firmly.

Glaring at Marron, Trunks turned to Goten. "It was a dare. If we don't kiss, she'll be able to call us chickens for the rest of our lives. A quick peck won't change anything she already has or doesn't on us already."

Goten's eyes darted apprehensively between his friends' faces. "If I agree to do it, just promise me you won't tease me about it, okay?"

Chewing a lip thoughtfully, Marron nodded. "Fair enough."

"C'mon chibi. Let's just get this over with," Trunks sighed and began leaning toward Goten with puckered lips ready.

With a sigh of defeat, Goten closed his eyes and moved to meet Trunks, their lips connecting solidly, if only for an instant as Goten's eyes flew open and both teens recoiled, wiping at their mouths.

Marron of course was once again giggling hysterically. "You two should have seen yourselves! And it wasn't so bad, was it?" she managed amid her laughter.

"That was gross," Goten countered.

"Okay. So, are we all even now?" Trunks asked.

After a moment's thought, Marron nodded. "Yeah. I suppose we are."

"Good. Now what are we going to do next?" Trunks inquired.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A soft orange glow contrasted comfortingly with the shadows and deeper pockets of darkness as a lone child peered around the bedroom. Honestly, Pan had no idea why she was awake. She had no urge to pee, nor had she had any nightmares in well over a month. It all seemed a bit strange.

All questions as to why she was awake abruptly ended as Pan's eyes focused on Bra's toy kitchenette. Suddenly, nothing sounded more rewarding than a simple glass of cold milk.

Carefully crawling from the bed, Pan paused long enough to ensure Bra was still asleep before she crept from the room and headed toward the kitchen.

As she neared the living room, Pan noticed the lights were still on. Of course, not having to walk through an empty, dark mansion alone was certainly comforting, but the silence in the room countered that comfort. All the adults were either out to dinner, or in the case of Doctor and Mrs. Briefs, on vacation. Three teenagers should not be quiet.

With a frown scrunching her young face, Pan continued down the hall. She only made a few steps before an odd noise caused the girl to freeze in her tracks. As the sound came again, a look of recognition registered in the girl's eyes as she smiled. Goten's snorting was not a sound soon forgotten.

Again, thinking about her glass of milk, Pan continued to the living room doorway only to find the room a complete mess. Goten, Marron and Trunks were sound sleep with Marron and Trunks sprawled across the couch, their bodies intertwined and Goten sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, snoring loudly enough to wake the dead. Around the room were open DVD cases, various games, food wrappers, remotes and several empty bottles.

Staring at the mess, Pan frowned deeply. Neither her mother or grandmother would ever stand for such a mess, and she figured Bulma would be none-too-happy to know what had happened while she and Vegeta had been away. Realizing her uncle, Goten, was probably going to be grounded for being so messy, Pan frowned even more. She didn't want Uncle Goten grounded. Daddy and Mommy had been super busy lately, and after hiding that stupid phone Goten loved so much, Pan had found a new playmate in her uncle. Even more importantly, Goten was usually the one who brought her over to play with Bra while he hung out with stinky old Trunks. No, Pan could not let Goten get in trouble for such a mess.

Knowing attempting to wake either boy was useless and therefore assuming Marron was the same way. Pan stifled a yawn, and sighed heavily as she moved to clean the mess herself.

As the young girl reached for the first bottle, she froze as an idea began to form. Pan hated how Goten so often dumped her for Trunks. She liked Bra, but she wanted to play with both Bra and Goten and not have to choose. Maybe there was a way to make Trunks stop taking Goten away whenever they visited.

Standing in the living room, a plan began to take form, one that should make everyone happy, except maybe the teenagers. Once the plan was in place, Pan hurried to Bra's room, looking for the small pink instant camera the princess had been given for her birthday. With the camera in hand, Pan returned to the living room and began taking pictures of the aftermath of the teen's attempt at babysitting. When she had enough pictures, Pan quickly returned the camera to its original location.

Feeling brilliant and rather proud of herself, Pan had another wonderful idea and went to the housekeeping room. After searching for a few moments, she found the "on" button on a cleaning robot. "Clean the living room," she spoke and then followed the machine to supervise its work.

Satisfied with the robot's job of cleaning the mess and picking up all the games and other things lying on the floor, Pan watched the robot roll out of the room before continuing her earlier mission for a glass of milk.

As she entered the kitchen, a slight problem crossed Pan's mind. Glasses were kept in a cabinet above the kitchen counter, next to the refrigerator, far from her reach. After a quick glance around the room had confirmed no glasses were on any countertop or anywhere else within easy reach, Pan sighed and opened the refrigerator's door, resigning herself to drinking from the jug.

"Goodness! What are you doing up?!" Bulma flipped a light on and walked over to Pan.

Startled, Pan looked up in surprise and simply held up the milk.

"Oh, I see. You're thirsty." Bulma smiled at the child. "Let me help you." The blue-haired genius took the jug of milk, retrieved a glass and gave the girl her milk.

"I'm hungry," Vegeta voiced from the doorway where Bulma had left him when she had discovered Pan was awake.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma replied, "You just finished eating. You'll be fine until morning, and if you disagree, you know how to make sandwiches."

"Fine," Vegeta growled as he turned away, heading to another room in Capsule Corps.

Shaking her head at her husband's antics, Bulma turned her attention back to Pan, who had finished her milk and was yawning wearily. "Come on, honey. Let me tuck you back into bed," Bulma smiled down at the girl. After receiving nod of affirmation, Bulma scooped Pan into her arms and returned the girl to Bra's bed, tucking her securely beneath the covers. "Good night, Pan. I'll see you in the morning," she spoke before softly patting the girl's head and then leaving the room.

Looking at the orange glow on Bra's ceiling, Pan felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier…and heavier….

A/N: I wonder what Pan is going to do with those pictures. You'll have to check in next time to find out. I know, I'm evil. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. Peace and Out!


	3. Good Morning

Disclaimer: Nope. They're still owned by Akira Toriyama and whomever else got their grubby hands on my Saiyans before I could.

A/N: Well, now that we've seen how these kids party, it's time to see our first glimpse of the consequences. Enjoy!! Oh, and I'm sorry about the delay in updating. I lost my weekend shifts at work, so I was waiting to post this update at a time when I could post on both and . Lol. Sorry again.

Vodka

Chapter 3: Good Morning!

The morning sun slowly crept down pink walls, coming to rest on one pale nose. As the sun continued its assent, that one small nose began to wiggle in anticipation of the smells wafting through the house. Then, ever so slowly, eyelids lifted, exposing dark-brown inquisitive orbs.

"Bra! Wake up!" Pan cried happily as she sat up in the bed to give her friend a shake. "I smell pancakes!"

"Huh?" the blue-haired princess yawned as she blinked. "Did you say pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Pan replied, springing from beneath the covers. "You better hurry, too, before Uncle Goten eats 'em all up!"

Bra's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay!" she replied enthusiastically as she hurried from her bed, racing Pan to the table.

"Well, good morning!" Bulma smiled as the girls took their seats. "Hungry, I see."

"Uh, huh!" the demi-Saiyans chimed in unison.

"Okay," Bulma laughed as a cooking bot placed plates stacked high with pancakes in front of each child. "Eat up."

"Bra! Your Mom makes great pancakes!" Pan managed to say between mouthfuls of the syrupy, sweet mess.

"Thank you, dear," Bulma smiled from behind her morning paper as she sipped her coffee. "So, who finished first today?" she smiled, knowing full-well a demi-Saiyan's hunger.

"I did!" Pan exclaimed happily, her face coated in syrup.

"That's cuz you have no manners," Bra retorted, seemingly completely oblivious to the mess on her own face.

"It's odd Goten and Trunks aren't up," Bulma mused aloud as she glanced at the two heaping plates of pancakes set for the boys with a third, much smaller and more human portioned plate beside them. "They must have stayed up really late last night to be sleeping through the smell of pancakes."

Pan nodded her head understandingly as she swallowed her last bite. "Want us to take some to 'em?"

Bulma sized up both girls for a moment before smiling. "Sure. Take a plate into the living room to wake those lazy boys up."

"Okay, Mommy," Bra smiled happily, grabbing a large plate of pancakes and following Pan, who was likewise burdened, from the room.

"Bra," Pan spoke once they were out of ear shot of Bulma.

"Pan?" Bra blinked innocently.

"Be quiet and follow me. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," Bra nodded.

After being assured of Bra's cooperation, Pan crept into the living room. Upon entering, she motioned Bra to Goten and crept toward Trunks, who was lying across the couch on his stomach with his chin resting on the armrest. Grinning, Pan lowered the plate of syrupy goodness to where it rested just beneath Trunks and Goten's noses, which began to twitch and sniff at the offered delights. Another moment later and boy boys' eyes were wide open and their complexions more than a little green.

"Pancakes?!" Trunks managed to blurt in horror before jumping from the couch and running outside to vomit the contents of his stomach from the night before onto the lawn. Goten was left to chase Trunks, one hand covering his mouth, the other covering the bump on his head from where Trunks's knee had caught him when the prince had bolted for the door. A few steps behind Goten, came Marron climbing to her feet after landing face-first on the floor from the crash due to Trunks's hast.

Listening to the three teens through the open door, Bra turned confused eyes toward Pan. "Does this mean we can eat their's, too?"

Before Pan had a chance to answer, Bulma interrupted from the doorway, "No, you may not. Go put those plates on the table while I see what's wrong with them." Without so much as another glance, she continued toward the yard. Just before Bulma could step outside, an ill, yet less green-looking Trunks stepped back inside the home. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bulma fussed, checking her son's forehead for a fever. It was definitely unlike Trunks to be ill. In fact, the demi-Saiyan had not been sick since his toddler years.

"I think there was something wrong with the pizza we all ate last night," Trunks managed an excuse with a pathetic look on his face.

"Trunks, go on to bed and I'll bring you some medicine," Bulma gave Trunks a small encouraging smile and a gentle push toward his room before going outside to collect her son's friends from her grass. "C'mon you two. I'll get you some medicine and pails and call your mothers." Without a word of protest, the teenagers followed Bulma back into the house where Marron collapsed onto the couch with Goten choosing the loveseat, while the blue-haired genius found the medication and buckets the ill kids needed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Bra blinked at Pan after setting the plate she had been carrying onto the table.

"Let's go play video games with Uncle Goten!" Pan suggested eagerly. "He plays real bad and cries if you beat 'im! It's fun!"

"Okay!" Bra agreed happily. "Trunks is mean!" she elaborated, following Pan to the living area. "Every time we play, he beats me bad and teases me."

"Uncle Goten's fun," Pan reassured the younger girl as they entered their destination. "Goten!" she happily called, rushing to his side. "Let's play a game!"

Goten squeezed his eyes more tightly shut and groaned at the stabbing pain the girl's shrill voice brought to his head.

"Bra, Pan," Bulma stepped into the room with a bottle of medicine. "Go outside and play. The big kids aren't feeling well."

"Okay, Momma," Bra nodded as she turned the game system and taking Pan's hand in hers lead the other girl outside where they began jumping rope.

"Kids," Bulma muttered and returned to her mission of helping the older kids feel better.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Trust me, there must be more consequences for these actions, and I can't wait to write all those chapters! Let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Thanks for reading! Peace and Out.


	4. Wish List

Disclaimer: Well, since my last update, I have tried my best to gather the funds to purchase the rights to DBZ. Unfortunately, I now have digs in pockets fifteen dollars and eighty-six cents. Somehow, I don't think that's going to be enough.

A/N: First off, thank you for reading and even more so if you reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this little story so far. This chapter will give you an idea of the theme of the next couple before I add a few more elements. I hope you enjoy!

Vodka

Chapter 4: Wish List

"Give up, Goten!" Trunks yelled. "You know you can't beat me!" He furiously punched buttons on his controller.

"I can with another turbo boost!" Goten retorted, a look of concentration on his face.

"Boys," Marron muttered from the love seat as she idly flipped through her magazine.

Without missing a beat, Trunks responded, "Don't worry. I'll beat you next."

"As if," came the snorted reply. "Honestly, I don't know why I go out of my way to come visit you losers on the weekends anyway."

"Because otherwise you'd never leave the island?" Goten answered just as Trunks's car crossed the finish line.

"Hah!" Trunks celebrated. "That's what you get when you go up against the master!"

"That's got to be it," Marron answered, ignoring Trunks. Then after giving the eldest of their trio a glance, she shook her head an muttered, "I really need some new friends."

Before Goten could answer Marron or Trunks could finish gloating, the doorbell chimed.

Goten blinked in surprise. "Were you expecting company, Trunks?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Trunks's face as he paused in his seated victory dance long enough to consider the possibilities. "I think Mom mentioned something about-" he was cut-off as the smallest member of the Capsule Corp. household ran past with a shriek.

"Pan!" Bra exclaimed with a huge grin as she threw open the door.

"Hi, Bra," Pan smiled in return as the two stood in the doorway, staring at each other.

From her position, standing directly behind Pan, Videl gave the girl a nudge forward. "Go on, Pan. You can't just stand in the doorway all day."

"Okay, Mama," Pan answered as she stepped into the room. "See you later."

"Be good, sweetheart," Videl patted Pan's head. "Trunks, tell your mom thanks for me. "I don't know what I'd do without her sometimes."

"Okay," Trunks smiled. "I'll do that. Good luck finding that new carpet."

"Thanks," Videl chuckled. "I'll see all of you later," Videl smiled before closing the door and leaving the children where they had been.

"So, what you wanna do?" Bra asked Pan as Trunks turned his attention to setting up another race.

"Um," Pan considered for a moment. "First, I wanna play the game," she turned, demanding of Trunks.

"Pan," Goten gently chided, "you know you can't just demand the game. Trunks and I are playing right now."

"Actually, Marron and I are," Trunks corrected as Marron gave him a snort in reply.

"I never said I wanted to play," Marron commented without even looking up from her article.

"But I wanna play!" Pan demanded, un-dissuaded.

"Pan, you're being unreasonable," Goten answered her, a bit more forceful than before.

" 'mon Pan. Let's go 'fore we get in trouble," Bra tugged at Pan's hand.

Pan simply refused to budge. "No! You're unreasonable! I want to play and you're gonna let me!" she demanded.

Trunks had heard enough. "And why would we do that?"

"Because you'll be in big trouble if you don't," Pan replied with the same confidence her grandfather always showed when squaring off with enemies.

"Oh, and why is that?" Trunks asked, almost laughing at how backward the girl saw the situation. Even his sister had seen the light and backed away from her friend to avoid whatever consequences she was certain Pan would receive for acting so bratty.

"Because," Pan began, her conviction unwavering, "if you don't do everything I want, I'll give your Mom these." The child pulled several photos from the leg pockets of her cargo pants.

"What?" Trunks frowned in confusion. "Let me see those."

"Okay," Pan complied as she handed over the leverage.

A single glance was all it took for Trunks to recognize the pictures. "Guys, maybe you should take a look at these," he called as he glanced through the instant shots before handing them to Goten and Marron who were both beside him by that point.

"What are-..." Marron's words trailed off as she gazed at the images over Goten's shoulder. "Are those what I think they are?" she whispered in shock.

"Pretty much." Trunks took the photos back and addressed Pan once again. "Okay, so you have half a dozen pictures of us with a time and date that our parents would murder us if they saw," he assessed their predicament aloud. "The problem is: now I have them. What's to stop me from destroying them right now and continuing playing the game?" Vegeta's patented smirk covered the teen prince's face as he knew he had cornered the first grader.

"Go ahead," Pan shrugged nonchalantly. "I have the other half hidden at home. I'll just show Grandma those when I go home." The small girl eyed the teens, then sat patiently on the floor, awaiting their reply.

Goten's eyes where the size of saucers at her last words and the room had suddenly grown uncomfortably warm as sweat began trickling down his neck and brow. "Mom would kill me, Trunks! Just give her the stupid game!"

"Goten!" Trunks countered, "she's bluffing! Do you really think she's that good?"

"Can we really risk it even if she isn't?" Marron's added her thoughts. "Besides, it's just a stupid game anyway. Give it to her and burn those pictures. She'll forget about it soon enough without those if you're right."

"She's right, Trunks" Goten agreed. "Let Pan win this one. I don't want Mom to kill me."

"You two are being scaredy cats," Trunks admonished.

"Better to be a living scaredy cat-" Marron started.

"Than a dead fool," Goten finished the not-so-inspired proverb.

"Do both of you really want to give in to her?" Trunks demanded.

Marron and Goten nodded in unison. "At least this time," Goten added in an attempt to save face.

"Fine!" Trunks growled, then tossed his controller toward Pan. "I didn't want to play that game anymore anyway!" he fumed, standing. "C'mon, 'Ten. Let's find something else to do."

"No!" Pan demanded "You can't leave yet. Bra and I want more!"

"More what?" the blonde human questioned.

"Well," Pan thought for a moment. "I want to go to the zoo," she demanded.

The teens all glanced at each other for a moment in silence before Trunks gave in with a sigh. "Fine, we'll take you to the zoo."

Pan glanced at Bra, then turned back to the teens. "And ice cream," she added.

With a sigh, Trunks complied. "Fine. Ice cream, too."

"And shopping!" Bra gave her demand.

"Shopping?!" Trunks and Goten chimed with identical looks of disgust on their faces.

"Pictures," Marron reminded the boys. "Shopping or certain death?"

Goten and Trunks appeared to mull over the ultimatum.

"Guys!" Marron snapped. "C'mon! Just do it!"

"Okay, fine," Goten sighed, less than half-heartedly.

"For the record," Trunks stated, "if it turns out that I get drug shopping and she doesn't have more pictures, both of you are dead."

"Whatever, Trunks," Marron rolled her eyes. She knew Trunks was bluffing to cover how scared he was of his parents.

"We'll do it," Trunks agreed to the young girls. "But I don't like it."

And so, our story truly begins.

A/N: This chapter officially ends what could be thought of as the prolonged introduction of the story. Now, it's time to get to the meat and mashed potatoes! Please, leave a review and let me know your thoughts; they might be of great importance in the chapters to come! Peace and Out!


	5. The Zoo

Disclaimer: I have resorted to collecting donations in an effort to gather enough money to purchase the rights to DBZ. If you would like to donate, feel free to contact me.

A/N: As always, thank you so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me! They are also the only motivation I have to write more chapters. Lol. Last time we explored the world of demands little Saiyan girls in their blackmailing scheme. In this chapter, we will see part one of their list of demands. I hope you enjoy!

Vodka

Chapter 5: The Zoo

"Trunks, you have no idea how much I appreciate you taking Bra out for the day," Bulma smiled across the breakfast table at her eldest child. "I know she has really felt cooped up with all the rain this week."

"It's cool, Mom," Trunks tried to play the situation cool despite the slight blush creeping across his face. "I haven't been in a long time anyway. It'll be fun!" he tried to convince himself.

"Well, either way, I think it's great," Bulma beamed. "I'm so happy to see the two of you getting along so well! Your father and I are very proud of you, Trunks. Isn't that right, Vegeta?" The petite human woman looked to her alien husband expectantly.

"Whatever," Vegeta grunted, barely lifting his eyes from his plate. "I really don't care, so long as they're not under my feet."

"Hurry up!" Bra gave a whine. "I'm ready to go all ready!"

"I guess that's my signal." Trunks rose to his feet.

"Be good and have fun!" Bulma encouraged.

"We will, Momma!" Bra hugged her mother and gave her cheek an affectionate peck before repeating the enthusiastic procedure on her father. "Love you! Bye!" the tyke called, heading for the door, ignoring the growl her actions elicited from the aging Saiyan prince. Just because Vegeta had mellowed over the years did not mean he wanted that fact advertised for the entire world to view him as emotional and weak.

"You'd better go unless you want to get left behind," Bulma laughed to her son. "Keep an eye on your sister! You know how she can be."

"Sure, Mom!" Trunks called over his shoulder as he chased after his sister.

After meeting up with Goten, Marron and Pan, Trunks and Bra bought their tickets and entered the Satan City Zoo - Bra and Pan's zoo of choice. Once inside, the teens huddled for a quick conference on how best to explore the zoo.

"Let's hit the lions first. Everyone knows they're the coolest animals here anyway," Goten suggested.

"Then again," Marron countered, "if we save them until last, we can bribe the girls into rushing through everything else and then out the gate since they will have seen everything by then."

Both Marron and Goten looked toward Trunks to break their tie. After momentarily mulling over the possibilities and adding in the appropriate amount of potential chaos two young demi-Saiyans could create, Trunks was ready to share his insight. Unfortunately for everyone, a ridiculously cartoonish voice ended all hopes of a discussion when it sounded from directly behind the young prince.

"Welcome to Satan City Zoo! I'm Sammy, The Friendly Sea Lion!" a six-feet-two-inch, blue sea lion gushed to Pan and Bra, who were standing two feet in front of Trunks when he turned around to see from where the voice was emanating.

Both girls wore identical looks of horror as Sammy opened his flippers wide and bent to hug them. It was difficult to tell which child started the ensuing mess, but almost immediately, Bra let out a scream and began crying hysterically. Meanwhile, Bra's scream was echoed by The Friendly Sea Lion, now prostrate on the ground, trying to roll way from the barrage of Pan's kicks she administered after her first had landed in Sammy's groin, toppling the beast.

Horrified at the disaster in front of him, Trunks found himself completely frozen as precious seconds to rectify the situation ticked by unheeded by his current trial. Quickly regaining control of his thoughts, Trunks began giving orders. "Goten! Grab Pan! Marron, console Bra!" The directions were all Marron and Goten needed as each stepped forward to take charge of a hysterical child, leaving Trunks with the most daunting task of all, apologizing to the geek wearing the costume and torturing visitors to the zoo. "I'm terribly sorry about that," Trunks started, offering the aquatic creature a hand-up. "You scared them is all."

Without so much as a word, Sammy, the now Scared Sea Lion, began quickly backing away from his tormentors until he was around three yards away. At that point, Sammy turned and broke into a dead run in a desperate attempt at escape.

Until this point, Trunks had been blissfully unaware of the stares his group's charade was eliciting from the crowd surrounding them. A quick glance around affirmed his suspicions that they should probably move along quickly unless they wanted to be escorted from the premises, ruin the girls' day and possibly incur the wrath of their mothers for both ruining a day of relaxation and the pictures the girls had in their possession. "C'mon! Let's get moving!" he advised, leading the group away from the site of Sammy's assault less than a minute before security appeared and began asking by-standers questions. Thankfully, the immense size of the zoo itself and the twisting paths surrounded by dense vegetation which wove between the exhibits aided the group in eluding detection.

After visiting the aquatic, reptilian, nocturnal, avian and many other exhibits not so easily named, the group found themselves staring at a male, female and three almost grown lions amid the large cat exhibits.

"So, after this we have a trip to the ice cream parlor and then the mall, am I right?" Trunks checked their itinerary.

"That sounds right," Marron turned to face her crush.

"Trunks!" Bra tugged on her brother's sleeve. "The papa lion yawned!"

"That's nice," Trunks answered automatically, never turning to check on his little sister. "Keep watching. They might do something else."

"Okay!" Bra chirped, all too eager to watch the massive felines.

"Where do you plan on starting in the mall?" Marron questioned her male companions.

"Bra has been dying to go to that kids' boutique, Cute as a Button," Trunks thought aloud. "Maybe we should start there."

"That plan works for me," Goten agreed.

"Same here," Marron nodded.

"I guess all that's left is to get out of here and get some ice cream," Trunks spoke over the excited crowd surrounding the teens.

"Hey! Pan!" Goten called as he turned to retrieve the brunette fire bomb. Blinking in surprise at not seeing his niece, he called out again. "Pan?! Where are you?!"

After noticing his particular ward was also missing in action, Trunks called over the increasingly loud, excited crowd, "Bra! Where did you go?!"

"Um-...guys!" Marron called from the edge of the lions' enclosure. "You're not gonna believe this!"

The sound of her words made both demi-Saiyans' hearts drop. Somehow, they knew this was not good news. The sinking feeling in the boys' stomachs was quickly replaced with panic when they reached Marron's side in time to see Pan and Bra topping the opposite side of the large ditch separating the lions' habitat from the enclosure's fence.

Each male, in unison, yelled the name of their related child, "Pan! Bra! Get down!!"

Marron brought her companions back from their frozen state of shock when she yelled, "Don't just stand there staring! Go get them!"

Without speaking another word, the boys nodded their understanding simultaneously and leapt into the air; quickly sailing over the large cat exhibit's fence, the teens each grabbed their relative girl just as Bra was reaching to touch the male's tail.

"Kitty, kitty!" Vegeta's offspring squealed as strong hands under her arms lifted her both up and back from her goal. "Kitty-..." Bra settled for saying glumly as Trunks and Goten lowered themselves and their wards slowly to the ground on the safe side of the fence.

"Why you do that?!" Pan demanded angrily of Goten and Trunks, her hands on her hips a perfect imitation of Chi-Chi and Videl.

"Because you're insane!" Trunks replied. "That 'kitty' was going to eat you as soon as he realized you were there!"

"I want the kitty!" Bra stamped her foot and pointed at the lions as she pouted.

"Guys," Marron interjected before either Trunks or Goten could reply to Bra's outrageous demand. "Maybe we could find a better place for this. Everyone just saw you fly, and they're staring."

One glance around confirmed Marron's words to Trunks. "Fine," he sighed, "but how are we going to get them to leave?" he motioned to the girls.

Kneeling to the girls' level, Marron began, "Pan, Bra, I don't know about the two of you, but it's getting hot out here and ice cream is starting to sound good to me. What do you say?"

"Ice cream!" Bra turned her attention back to Marron and squealed happily, the lions all but completely forgotten.

"Okay, Bra's on board." Marron smiled and turned to Pan, "So, what do you say? Ready to head out and get some ice cream?"

A frown on her face, Pan looked from Marron to Bra to the lions and back to Bra then Marron. Finally, she heaved a sigh and conceded. "Let's get ice cream, but I wanna stuft lion first!"

"Okay!" Trunks agreed quickly, nervously surveying the curious stares his friends and family were eliciting from the surrounding crowd. "Let's get you a stuffed animal!" He quickly grabbed Bra's hand and began leading her toward the souvenir shop with his friends close behind.

"Can you believe these prices?" Marron asked as she looked at a sky blue tank top with a family of pandas munching on bamboo screen printed exactly where the bosom of any woman who bought the shirt would reside. Was the placement haphazardly decided? Marron was doubtful. "This tank top is thirty dollars!"

"I know," Trunks muttered unhappily. "Let's get out of here before the girls spend everything here that I brought for that boutique.

"Yeah," Goten agreed. "Let's get moving. I want some ice cream."

"Okay, I'll get the girls," Trunks moved to where Bra and Pan were looking at various stuffed animals. "Hey girls!" He smiled his most winsome smile.

"They're out of lions!" Pan pouted as she pointed at the empty shelf.

"Well, we'll have to see if can find one somewhere else," Trunks suggested.

"Trunks! Look what I found!" Bra walked over to them, dragging a stuffed pink gorilla twice her size. "I want him, Trunks! Isn't he cute?!"

With a frown all ready settling into place on his face, Trunks reached for the ape to inspect the price tag, which caused his eyebrows to shoot upward as his eyes bugged. "A hundred and fifty dollars?! You have got to be kidding me!" Trunks set aside the animal. "C'mon. We'll find you another animal somewhere cheaper."

As Trunks reached for Bra's hand, the young princess's eyes watered and tears began trickling down her cheeks as she wailed her misery loud enough for the entire zoo to hear, effectively once again gaining the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Bra! Stop being a baby!" Trunks fussed as he attempted to lead his sister from the shop.

"But I want him!" Bra demanded as she set her feet, so that Trunks practically had drag her across the floor, damaging the floor's tiles as they went.

"Mom is going to kill us over this!" the eldest heir to Capsule Corps muttered to himself.

"As much as she if she saw my pictures?" Pan asked from directly before the prince, causing him to freeze and evaluate the seriousness of her threat. "Bra wants the gorilla," the young girl stated simply as self-doubt crossed Trunks's face.

Bra, who had almost stopped crying, nodded agreement with her chibi-counter-part. "I want him," the princess echoed.

"Trunks, the pictures," Goten warned, eliciting a growl from his best friend.

"I know," Trunks spoke in quiet anger before sighing and releasing Bra's hand. "Get the stupid monkey."

A huge grin on her face, Bra chirped, "Thank you, Trunks!" over her shoulder as she rushed to recollect her new friend and follow her solemn brother to the register.

Stepping from the gloom of the souvenir shop, Trunks noticed Sammy, The Friendly Sea Lion had been replaced by a pink dolphin donning a bow and mini-skirt. "C'mon. Let's hurry and get that ice cream," he suggested, and the three teens quickly rushed their wards from the zoo lest another costumed character suffer a fate identical to Sammy's.

A/N: We're the girls too adorable?! Lol. Whether you agree or not, please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I still have time to tweak them in the future chapters or just enjoy them as they are. Lol. Until next time, Peace and Out!


	6. Ice Cream and Shopping!

Disclaimer: Well, since no one sent me any donations, I still do not own DBZ, or anything for that matter.

A/N: *dodges rotten vegetables thrown at author* I know! I know! I deserve all your hatred and then some for the long, long, LOOONG delay before updating again. I just hope that this chapter makes up for the delay, like a fruit that must sweeten on the vine.

Also, please give a big thanks to lavenblue for beta-ing this for me. She's one of the biggest reasons I finally got this chapter ready for consumption. Also, if you would like to check in on her forum, I hang around there a lot. I have a link to the forum on my page. Check it out!

Vodka

Chapter 6: Ice Cream and Shopping

"Here we are!" Trunks felicitously announced as he parked his hover craft in front of Daisy's Dairy Delights, his passengers bailing before he could even kill the engine. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" he called, scrambling from behind the wheel and locking the vehicle's doors.

"Hurry up!" was Goten's only reply as he followed Pan and Bra on their mad rush to get inside the shop.

Meanwhile, Marron lagged behind, not wishing to leave Trunks by himself. "Come on, slow poke. By the time we get inside, there won't be any left if you let both the girls and Goten beat us."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you," Trunks muttered as he joined Marron on the sidewalk before walking through the glass door of the shop.

"Four scoops of Razamatzberry," a bored-looking teenaged boy quoted Pan in a monotonous tone.

In reply, Goten shook his head. "No, she wants for-_**ty**_ scoops of that flavor."

The employee simply blinked as he realized a little girl really had just ordered so much ice cream, and with the consent of her escort! A few seconds later, he began laughing. "Good one. Now, seriously, four scoops for your group?"

As Goten opened his mouth to reply, he was cut short by his angry niece. "I want forty scoops of that, twenty-five Very Vanilla, thirty-six Fudge Chocochip and twenty-seven Stunning Strawberries! Can't you hear? Or are you stupid?!"

Once again, the teen behind the counter blinked, as he felt a migraine headache setting in behind his brow. "Uh-..." he rubbed his head, hoping to send the pain packing before it hit him, full force, "I need a manager!" he called toward the backroom of the store.

A few moments passed before a tired-looking college-aged woman emerged from the back of the store. "Yes? What is it this time?" she asked in a much more patient tone than her facial expression would lead one to expect from her.

"Um-...these customers need you to take their order," he answered sheepishly as he backed away from the register.

"Oh?" the manager's eyes narrowed as she prepared to tell the boy precisely why he was the counter clerk, and she the assistant manager.

Before another word could be said, Bra turned to her brother, who had just arrived at her side, and loudly wailed, "Trunks! You promised ice cream! Why can't I have my ice cream? I want my ice cream-," she sniffled and took a deep breath, "**NOW**!" The volume and tone of the child's cries caused every head within the shop to turn as the small group found themselves, once again, the center of unwanted attention.

As he felt his face turn bright red in both anger and embarrassment, Trunks saw Marron step forward, and stoop to comfort the crying girl. Shaking his head, Trunks stepped to the counter and pulled his debit card from his wallet with a sigh. Why did he have a sinking feeling that by the end of the day he would use all his allowance on these outings? "Whatever they want, just get it for them, and use this card to cover it."

Giving the lavender-haired teen a strange expression at the sense of finality encompassing him, the manager took the card. "Yes, sir… Now, what can I get for everyone?"

Pan immediately gave an impatient sigh before repeating her order, as her cocoa eyes glared from beneath ebony bangs as she dared the manager to question her desires.

Wisely, the manager accepted a simple nod from Trunks before ringing the order, and then looked to Bra for the next order.

Bright-eyed, Bra grinned at the menu. "Thirty-six Bubble Gum Banana." She paused to briefly blink at the next word in the flavor's name, "Bonanza," on the menu before continuing, "Twenty-five Stunnin' Strawberry, thirty-eight Precious Pink 'Emonade and twenty-eight Gand Gapefuit Spash."

When she completed ringing the order, the manager looked to Goten.

Goten, as is to be expected of any Son male with food before him, was practically drooling on the glass sneeze guard as he inspected his choices. "I want that container of Pistachio Perfection and the one with the Butter Pecan Blitz." He shot Trunks an innocent grin upon hearing his best buddy's irritated sigh.

The manager looked up as Marron began to order. "Two scoops of Fabulous Fudge Brownie and one Righteous Rocky Road." The girl smiled sweetly as the manager gave her a curious glance before focusing on Trunks.

Frowning deeply, Trunks heaved a sigh after quickly calculating the massive total everyone had accumulated for him to pay. "I'll take a root beer float," he ordered glumly as he watched the teen from earlier frantically making bowls of ice cream to fill their immense order.

"Can I get you anything else today?" voiced hesitantly from the manager, jarred Trunks from his woeful consideration of his bank account's status.

"No, that's everything," the prince replied as he eyed the forbidden smorgasbord behind the glass and continued to do so until he had signed his credit card receipt and received a copy of his own, to which he transferred his glum musings. Such was Trunks's distress, he barely paid notice to the tables, pushed together being covered with their orders. Only after taking a seat did Trunks divert his eyes from the slip of paper and somberly sip his root beer float with a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" Marron asked, her blue eyes filled with concern as she savored her bowl of ice cream bite-by-scrumptious-bite.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Trunks shrugged. "I guess those pictures are just getting more expensive than I thought. That's all."

Marron blinked her cornflower eyes at Trunks once more before moving her bowl of ice cream toward him. "I think I ordered more than I can eat. Why don't we share?"

Looking up with a confused expression, Trunks's eyes met the daughter of Android Eighteen's before they both felt a slight flush creeping across their cheeks and averted their eyes. "Thanks," Trunks muttered softly.

"Of course," came Marron's soft reply as they shared her bowl of ice cream in a shy silence, as the other three demi-Saiyans scarfed their orders so quickly it was amazing they could even taste their treats.

* * *

"Here it is!" Bra tugged excitedly on Trunks's hand. "It's my favorite store eva!"

"_Cute __as __a __Button_?" Marron shrugged. "At least it's clothes. This could be a lot worse."

Considering Marron's words, Trunks nodded. "Yeah. It could be a lot worse, like toys."

"C'mon!" Bra dragged the reluctant teens onto their newest excursion.

Following at a much less boisterous pace were Pan and Goten. "I thought you wanted to come here, too," Goten commented softly to his niece.

Pan made a face, displaying her consternation. "No! I hate shopping! This one is all Bra's."

The instant Bra entered the shop, she swooped onto the racks of clothing like a hawk on a rabbit, ordering Trunks, Marron and Goten to carry the ones she loved most – pretty much everything in the shop – into the back of the store where the dressing rooms where located.

Fifteen minutes later, found two exhausted demi-Saiyans, slumped into chairs before a growing mound of Bra's rejected articles, while Marron helped Bra manage the others in a satiny pink dressing room behind their seats.

"Remind me to never agree to shop with Bra again," Goten complained.

"You think this is bad?" Trunks sighed. "You should see my mom shopping. She makes the entire staff and Father wait on her, or at least she did until Dad figured out he'd best disappear on shopping day." Trunks chuckled in amusement. "Of course, then Mom stopped telling him beforehand. Now, she just interrupts him in his training and drags him with her."

Goten smiled at the thought of Bulma interrupting Vegeta in the Gravity Room to announce they were going clothing shopping, **now**. "Mom makes most of her own clothes, and Gohan says clothes shopping with Videl and Pan isn't much of a chore."

"Lucky," Trunks sighed at his misfortune as another outfit dropped to the ground. "So, Goten," Trunks looked around the boys' immediate location, once more as he noticed something peculiar, "where's Pan?"

"She's right-" Goten quickly surveyed their rosy surroundings. "She was here just a minute ago!" He leapt to his feet. "I thought you were keeping an eye on her!"

A yellow, pleated skirt dropped and landed on Goten's head.

"She's your niece; I thought you were watching her," Trunks countered as a pair of cerise shorts hit him on his head.

Goten quickly shook his head, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. "It doesn't matter. Either way, we have to find her or Mom's gonna kill me!"

"Not to mention Videl and Gohan," Trunks added, then raised his voice to be heard into the next room, "Hey, Marron?"

Marron continued to assist Bra in buttoning a pale pink skirt with appliqued daisies on the front right bottom, frowning as she focused on the task at hand. "Yeah? What do you need, Trunks?"

"Goten and I are going to look for Pan," Trunks explained, motioning for Goten to remain calm. "Do you think you can handle Bra by yourself for a few?"

While Bra spun after having her skirt buttoned completely, making the skirt flower around herself, Marron stood, feeling the muscles in her back scream at the day's abuse. "You lost Pan? Do you need my help finding her?" Marron's heart was racing almost as quickly as Goten's as she watched Bra unbutton the skirt on her own.

"No." Trunks shook his head from habit though Marron could not see him. "Just stay with Bra. We can't lose her, too. Goten and I will find Pan."

"Okay," Marron replied as Bra shimmied from the skirt and tossed it to the older girl with a cheerful, "Keep!"

"Let's go." Trunks nodded to Goten. "Keep your eyes open and try to think like a six-year-old girl."

With a nod, Goten immediately began looking under all the clothing racks with the hopes of seeing one small pair of canvas shoes attached to his young tomboyish niece.

Rather than search the store alone, Trunks decided to employ the assistance of a pretty green-haired sales assistant. "Excuse me," he asked as she finished folding a leopard-faced ribbed tank top. Pretty aqua eyes rose to meet his.

"Yes, sir," the young woman acknowledged Trunks with a smile. "Can I assist you?" She batted her eyes flirtatiously.

"Um, yeah. I sure hope so." Trunks smiled in return, confident he made the correct choice in approaching the woman for recruitment in finding Pan. The lost girl would be found in no time at all, and if he was lucky, so would the worker's phone number. "See, I'm looking for a little girl."

"A little girl?" the greenette questioned in mimicry.

"Yeah!" Trunks gave his most winning smile. "Let's see...about this tall," Trunks gestured Pan's approximate height, "black hair and-..." he paused to think of another descriptor, "dark eyes."

While Trunks described Pan, the lady's eyes had begun to widen in horror until her brows slammed low on her eyes, and her mouth pursed in anger. "Look, buddy, this is a store for little girls to shop for clothes! I don't know why you perverts think it's for **you**," the woman poked Trunks in his chest, "to shop for little girls!"

"Whoa!" Trunks quickly raised his hands in surprise, both palms facing his attacker in an attempt to show he meant no one any harm. "You've got it all wrong!"

"I don't think so! No, you get out of here, and don't come back!" The infuriated employee pointed toward the glassed store front.

"Wait! You've got this all wrong!"

"Get out now, before I call the police!" got Trunks hurrying toward the exit as he pondered how things could have gone so awry.

Meanwhile, Goten searched underneath at least ten racks of clothing, finding two pairs of muddy sneakers and one pair of strapped sandals – along with a die cast toy truck and a used diaper – before spotting a bright red pair of canvas shoes, which surely were attached to his quarry. Moving quickly, lest Pan should have time to escape him, Goten reached between the hanging cotton nightgowns and retrieved – a blonde little girl with copious curls, in a red sundress. The girl and Goten stared at one another in shock for the longest ten seconds of Goten's life before the child emitted the highest pitched, most ear piercing wail the young man ever had the misfortune to hear.

"Put down my girl!" an obese woman with unruly curls, and wearing a dress identical to the child in Goten's hands, demanded a moment before her heavily ladened purse collided with the back-side of Goten's head.

In response to the onslaught, Goten did the only sensible thing available – he dropped the girl and covered his head while begging for mercy. "I'm sorry! My niece has her shoes! I mean, shoes like hers! I made a mistake!" Goten quickly left the furious mother to comfort her daughter while he nursed several new lumps on the back of his skull.

While the boys were searching for the missing youngster, Marron was fighting to contain the shopping diva known as Bra, struggling against the growing mound of clothing in the "keep" pile. "Bra, sweetie, are you sure you need that vest, too? You already have it in blue, orange and green."

Bra turned to eye Marron, who had removed the garment from its pile and was displaying it for further inspection. This show of insubordination was intolerable! The tyke placed her hands on slender hips clad in yellow athletic shorts and leaned toward Marron, a glower on her face, the spitting image of her mother when provoked. "I said keep, and that means keep!" She pointed toward the pile.

Blinking in surprise at the outburst from the normally mild-mannered child, Marron turned toward the growing mound of clothing and added the vest. She was about to straighten when an odd noise caught her attention, the sound difficult to decipher over Bra's continuous monologue of fashion comments. "Hey, Bra. Be quiet for a second. I'm trying to hear something."

Curious about what had stolen Marron's attention; Bra paused her soliloquy and listened. "Where it come fum?"

Marron shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's coming from this way." She pointed toward the other stalls. "Bra, I'm gonna check it out and see what that noise is. You coming?"

"Yeah." Bra nodded affirmation with a smile as she took Marron's hand, and they exited the stall to follow their strange diversion.

As they passed each room in the long hallway, Marron paused to ensure the noise was emanating from beyond their current location. At the end of the hallway, Marron determined the sound's origin was within the stall to the girls' left. Slowly, so as not to interrupt the source, Marron opened the stall's pink, slatted door, then allowed her eyes to search within, landing on a curled up human form within the darkness beneath a bench. "Pan? Is that you? What are you doing in here?" She stepped forward and crouched beside the bench and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

Rolling to face Marron rather than the shadows, Pan yawned largely and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her fists.

Barely containing a sigh of frustration, Marron helped Pan to her feet. "Let's help Bra decide on the last of her clothes. Then we can get out of here, and you can nap." Marron led the girls toward Bra's dressing room.

"Hey, Marron?" Goten stuck his head around the corner, disheartened and prepared to tell Marron about his failed exploits. Instead, his eyes widened with relief as he spotted his ward. "Pan! We were looking all over for you! Where were you?" He rushed forward – despite being in the hallway of the little girls' dressing room – to hug Pan, confirming what his eyes witnessed.

"Can you actually keep an eye on her this time while I try to get Bra through the last of her clothes?" Marron asked Goten with exacerbation.

"Yeah. No problem." Goten rose to his full height, holding Pan's hand. "We'll be sitting in the chairs beside Bra's room."

"Okay." Marron was pulled back into their stall by an impatient Bra, whom was overly eager to change into her next outfit.

Finally able to retake his seat, Goten heaved a sigh, releasing his tension. This outing could not end soon enough to suit him. Shopping had never been one of his favorite activities. When forced onto shopping endeavors, he usually entertained himself by checking out girls, but all the females he saw in this store had children. He scrunched his face at the thought of dating a woman with children. He could not even enjoy wasting time by ogling females here. He liked kids and wanted a family one day, just not that much, yet.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan tugged on her uncle's sleeve.

Goten answered distractedly, "What is it, Pan?" before returning to his thoughts of females – his own age and without children.

"I don't feel so good," Pan complained, crawling into Goten's lap.

The teen sighed heavily. "Where do you feel bad?" This was precisely why he was not interested in someone with kids. They were always so needy!

"I feel-...my tummy."

Before Goten could respond, Pan looked up at him and vomited ice cream all over his shirt. "Pan! No!" Goten was horrified!

Marron paused in surprise at Goten's uncharacteristic outburst. "Is everything okay, Goten?"

"Pan's sick! Hurry up! We need to go!" Goten explained as he once more lifted Pan, his hands under her armpits, and holding her at arms' length lest she became sick again. Rising to his feet, Goten rushed to the men's room, pushed open the door to check for someone at a urinal, and seeing no one, rushed inside. Once within, he claimed a stall and placed Pan on the floor facing the toilet. "Throw up there if you feel bad! Not on me!"

Pan stared into the pristine bowl as her stomach attempted to decide if it was done being upset or not, passing the time by looking at her reflection within the water. After a few minutes, Pan decided she was better and looked up at Goten. "I feel better now. We can go."

Goten struggled to resist sighing. "Let's go," he spoke through rarely clenched teeth. He took Pan's hand and led her from the restroom straight to the store's exit where he was startled to see Trunks leaning against the building's brick exterior, capitalizing on the shade of an awning.

"It took you long enough to come looking for me," Trunks muttered. "Marron's phone is either on vibrate or silent, and you forgot to pay your bill, again."

With a sheepish grin, Goten scratched the sudden itch on the back of his head as he tried to remember whatever had become of his bill then grimaced as he touched a bump from his earlier encounter with the angry mother. "Yeah. I guess I did. Sorry, Trunks. So, why are you out here, anyway?"

"I was kicked out," Trunks growled. "At least you found Pan." He sighed before noticing Goten's shirt. "Is that-...vomit?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, well, Pan got sick. That's why we came out here."

"She's not getting back in my car if she's sick!"

"She said she feels better now," Goten explained with Pan nodding in agreement. "I told Marron to hurry up. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home."

Trunks nodded as he unlocked his vehicle. "Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

"C'mon, Bra. Pan's sick. We need to go." Marron exhaled in exhaustion as she carried the voluminous pile of clothes Bra had selected to the register, dragging Bra behind her as the girl tried to keep looking at clothing and accessories, as if there was an article she had not previously inspected.

"Can I help you with something, Miss?" a clerk at the register smiled brightly as Marron approached her.

"No, we're ready to check out." Marron laid the clothes on a counter beside the register.

The clerk continued to smile as she recited her rehearsed lines, her red curls bounced in enthusiasm. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"All we needed and more," Marron bemoaned as the clerk rang their purchase.

"Do you have a credit account with us?"

"No." Marron sighed inwardly at how long this process was taking.

"Would you like to open one today?" The clerk was impervious to Marron's irritation.

"No. I hope today is the last time I have to come in here."

The clerk simply smiled again. "Very, well…. But I will let you know, if you open an account with us today, you receive twenty percent off your entire purchase!"

Marron felt her eyes narrow in response. "I don't want an account. I just want the total."

"Certainly!" the cashier continued, smiling brightly. "Here is your total," she chirped, motioning to a screen.

As Marron spotted the total, her eyes opened impossibly wide. "That much for some kid's clothes?!"

"Now, miss, we don't sell just any children's clothing, but only the latest in children's high fashion!"

"I-...fine!" Marron growled in frustration, and put her purse on the counter and dug out her phone. She then dialed Trunks's number and turned her back to the cashier.

"Hey, Marron. You just about done in there?" Trunks answered his phone after checking the caller identification feature.

"Well, we've found everything Bra's getting, but how are we paying? I sure don't have that kind of cash! And where are you anyway?"

Trunks winced at both Marron's frustrated volume, and the memory of his exile from the store. "I was kicked out – long story. Look, I'll send Goten in with Mom's charge card she sent to cover this part of our outing."

"Fine, whatever. Just, hurry!" Marron snapped her phone closed and dropped it into her purse.

"Excuse me, but will that be cash or credit?" The cashier was no longer smiling.

"Credit." Marron sighed. "My friend is bringing the card in a minute."

The call of, "Hey, Marron! I'm here!" from Goten had Marron turning from the clerk to her friend. "Thanks for bringing the card." She took the plastic rectangle and handed it to the cashier as she eyed the stain on Goten's shirt. "What is that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose from disgust.

Once more feeling an itch on the back of his head, Goten replied, "Ice cream. Pan got sick. That's why I went outside and found Trunks."

"Okay, it looks like you're ready to go, Mrs. Brief," the cashier interrupted Goten and Marron, handing the boxes to the young man.

"Let's go," Marron took the offered card, picked up her purse and grabbed Bra's hand before marching toward the exit, more eager than ever before to be free of the suffocatingly colorful surroundings.

Hurrying to keep up, Goten was startled when the store's alarm sounded as Marron tried to exit.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a large black bear security guard spoke slowly from beside the doors. "It appears to be a shoplifter." He grinned menacingly.

"Shoplifter?! What are you talking about?!" Marron demanded. "I just paid for half the store!"

"It would appear you missed a few things. Why don't you check your bag?" The bear smiled as he pointed to Marron's purse.

Marron sighed in irritation as she released Bra's hand and moved her bag to open it for inspection. "Like, I said before, I paid for-..." Marron's sky blue eyes widened in shock as she spotted a costume tiara and several necklace, earring and bracelet sets. "Where did those come from?!"

The guard chuckled. "Someone put them in there, of course."

"Seriously?!" Marron glared at the guard as her mother's influence threatened to control her completely.

"Hey, you still have the card," Goten mentioned, struggling under the cumbersomeness of his load. "Bra wants them, so why don't you just go pay for them? Then we can get out of here!"

"You might want to do as he says, or I'll have to call your parents," the guard mentioned in his deep grumble.

"Fine! Whatever!" Marron handed Bra's hand to Goten, and stomped back to the counter to pay for Bra's latest trinkets.

"Have a good day," the guard smiled as he held the door wide for Goten and Bra.

"Thanks! You, too!" Goten gave him the legendary Son grin.

"Hey, Bra. Let's get in the car; Pan's waiting for you," Trunks reached for his sister's hand as she exited the store.

"Okay, Trunks!" Bra climbed into the backseat with Pan, and they immediately began chatting cheerfully.

"Let's put those in the trunk," Trunks commented to Goten, and popped open the storage compartment for his buddy. "Where's Marron? Is she coming?"

Goten shuffled the boxes until they fit into the small space. "She had to pay for some jewelry Bra wanted. She'll be out soon; I'm sure." He straightened his back as everything was finally situated, and then closed the back-end of the hover-car.

"Here she comes," Trunks commented as he nodded toward Marron leaving the store's doors. "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Get in the car," Marron demanded, a scowl on her pixie face as she slid into the front passenger seat, and slammed the door before yanking the seatbelt to a premature halt four times before forcing herself to calm enough to buckle herself.

"Let's just go," Goten suggested as he crawled into the backseat with the girls.

"Sure thing." Trunks got behind the wheel and drove everyone home with a sense of triumph, having overcome their latest adventure, vowing to discover a way to overcome his little sister and her friend's blackmail.

_Stupid __pictures_.

A/N: Hm. Vomit, beatings, kicked out of a store, shoplifting...do you think this could get anymore interesting? Well, I have the rest of this story outlined and just need to crank it out for lavenblue to beta so I can post the rest of this for you. But first, please leave me a review! I really want to know what you think! Let me know what you liked and hated, and what you think I could do to improve my writing. Thankies!


End file.
